<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一小块甜饼 by Xxxire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709530">一小块甜饼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxire/pseuds/Xxxire'>Xxxire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 Japan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 防盗铃 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxire/pseuds/Xxxire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>#全都是我瞎编的，请不要上升真人<br/>#流水账 ooc ooc ooc</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsurubo Shion/Kitagawa Reito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一小块甜饼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#全都是我瞎编的，请不要上升真人<br/>#流水账 ooc ooc ooc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>玲叶：我还得十分钟才能到，你到哪啦？</p><p>汐恩：我也要到了，在车站等你</p><p>玲叶：你穿的什么衣服？</p><p>汐恩：深绿的衣服，黑裤子<br/>
汐恩：戴着口罩<br/>
汐恩：你可别认不出来我</p><p>玲叶：？才不会</p><p>汐恩：你穿的什么？</p><p>玲叶：不告诉你<br/>
玲叶：看你能不能认出来我</p><p>汐恩：哈哈哈哈<br/>
汐恩：我太想你了</p><p> </p><p>玲叶在电车上捧着手机，看到鹤房的回复就脸红起来。他抬起头，心虚地偷偷瞄了一圈身边站的人。</p><p>我也想你，玲叶一字一顿地把这句话打进对话框里，又飞快删掉。</p><p> </p><p>玲叶：我到了，下车啦</p><p> </p><p>车站上人挤着人，但是怎么可能认不出来，玲叶一眼就看到全副武装的鹤房，他带着口罩挡住了脸，但那双眼睛一看到玲叶，就好看地弯起来。虽然看不见，但是玲叶太想念他的笑容了。</p><p>很久不见的好朋友也会在车站拥抱吧，玲叶放任自己扑到鹤房怀里，两个人动作浮夸地拍着对方的背，还原地转了两圈。还挺有意思的。</p><p>“我们去哪？”玲叶放开鹤房，控制不住上扬的嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>两个人肩并肩走在熙熙攘攘的大街上，打量着街边的店铺，玲叶不知不觉被奶茶店的招牌吸引了目光，虽然还有一周，但是商家早早就开始宣传情人节相关商品，海报上都是巧克力主题的期间限定。</p><p>“想喝吗？”鹤房问。</p><p>“但是我不能喝了。”玲叶沉痛地强迫自己移开视线。</p><p>“……我也不能喝。”鹤房叹气。这也许是这次约会最大的一点遗憾。话说回来，情人节快到了。他们最近都忙着训练和活动，今天好不容易休息日凑到一起，两个人才能见面，下周可没法再出来玩了。</p><p>所以是不是应该趁这次见面，送巧克力？玲叶突然意识到了这个现实的问题。</p><p>鹤房说想买点春天穿的衣服，玲叶也想买，他们就去逛了服装店。</p><p>“我最近长高了。”玲叶得意洋洋地宣布。</p><p>“我也长了。”</p><p>“但是我长得比你多。”</p><p>“对，去年你差不多才到我这儿，”鹤房憋着笑，在自己脖子旁边比划。</p><p>“？？？你说什么呢？”玲叶打他。</p><p>店里人很多，他俩找了几件衣服，到试衣间发现只剩一间是空着的。</p><p>鹤房抱着衣服，紧跟着玲叶一起进来了。“说真的，好挤啊，这还怎么换衣服。”玲叶嘴上说着，转回身把门关好。</p><p>鹤房把口罩扯了下来。“这店里太热了。”</p><p>玲叶看着鹤房呆住了，他们真的离得很近，玲叶突然意识到，这是他好多天以来第一次，面对面地看到自己男朋友的脸。玲叶感觉到自己的心脏都怦怦怦地跳起来。</p><p>也许这不是他们的本意，他们不是特意挤一间试衣间就为了亲热的，但是回过神时玲叶已经被鹤房压在门板上亲了。玲叶被这久违的亲吻弄得眼眶酸酸的，眼泪都要掉下来。他抬起胳膊搂住鹤房的脖子，仰起头回应。他们逐渐吻得很深，玲叶被亲到浑身发抖，怕自己发出奇怪的声音，甚至不怎么敢呼吸。他因为缺氧晕乎乎的，上气不接下气地中断了这个吻。</p><p>“太长时间没亲你，怎么换气都忘了？”鹤房压低声音问他，他看着玲叶被亲得眼泪汪汪的眼睛，又在他通红的鼻尖上亲了一口。</p><p>“……我好想你。”玲叶的语气有点委屈。像怎么亲也亲不够似的，玲叶又凑上去亲他。就这样一直黏在一起，今天哪里都不去了也很好，玲叶迷迷糊糊地想。</p><p>突然隔壁的墙被重重地撞了一下，他们都吓了一跳，终于分开了。</p><p>鹤房摸了摸脸，也有点害羞还装作镇定。“我们先试衣服吧。”</p><p>玲叶满脸通红，想起来还有正事。他指着那些衣服中的其中一件，“你先试试那个，我觉得你穿那件会好看。”</p><p>鹤房二话不说脱掉上衣，露出了肌肉线条流畅的上半身。视觉冲击过于强烈，虽说已经看过不知多少回了，再说都是男的，但是玲叶不知道为什么就是害羞到爆炸。他只能缩在角落，双手捂住眼睛，不敢直视眼前的人。</p><p> </p><p>他们买了很多东西，等到吃完晚饭，天已经完全黑了。玲叶拿出手机看了看时间，离必须回去的时间还早，他悄悄松了口气。想要两个人待在一起的时间再长一点，而且他还没想好巧克力该怎么办。</p><p>“玲叶，看电影吗？”鹤房把手机拿给他看，上面是电影的宣传海报。</p><p>“好啊……讲什么的？”玲叶凑过去，特意看了一眼电影时长，正好差不多赶上末班车。心里有一点点觉得其实赶不上也很好。</p><p>到了电影院，鹤房去取票了，这才把袋子都交给玲叶。但是玲叶没有乖乖在原地等着，在他看到鹤房消失在人群中之后，他悄悄溜去便利店，迅速抓了块最好看的巧克力结账。赶回原地后没几秒钟，鹤房也带着可乐回来了。玲叶连忙把巧克力塞到了购物袋里。</p><p>“拿着。”鹤房说，把两杯可乐递给玲叶。</p><p>玲叶呆呆地伸出双手接过来，想着如果不是无糖可乐，还不如喝奶茶。</p><p>鹤房把袋子都接过去。“等等……”玲叶想到巧克力还在里面，下意识去拦他。“我也拎吧。”</p><p>“走吧。”鹤房大步走向检票口。</p><p>“……”所以这样也能算是把巧克力送出去了？玲叶觉得自己的脸又在升温了，只好喝了一大口冰可乐。</p><p>电影很有意思，他们完全沉浸在故事情节里，片尾字幕滚动的时候玲叶才猛然回想起来，今天要结束了。</p><p>……早知道就不这么认真地看电影了。玲叶转过头看向鹤房，黑暗中只能看到他侧脸的剪影。</p><p>放映厅里的灯光突然打开了，鹤房感受到玲叶的视线，也看过来。</p><p>“得回去了。”玲叶说。</p><p>“应该还能赶上车。”鹤房站起身。玲叶跟着他走了几步，拽着他的袖子停了下来。</p><p>“怎么了玲叶？”</p><p>“可能赶不上了。”玲叶只是想和鹤房再一起多待一会儿而已。</p><p>“不会吧，我们走快点。”</p><p>“……而且我的腿抽筋了。”玲叶开始耍赖。</p><p>“好，我们赶不上末班车了。”鹤房被逗笑了，他想了想，转过身来面对玲叶。“我们在这边找个地方住，明天再回去。怎么样？”</p><p>玲叶的目的达到了。他红着耳尖，不声不响地点了点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当晚，他们一起练rap练到了凌晨四点。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>